Vlka Fenryka
Vlka Fenryka was created on 25/12/2010. Like most clans in Lord Empires, most, if not all of the members of Vlka Fenryka come from Cyber Nations. Particulars 1. Vlka Fenryka is unofficially referred to as The Rout 2. Charter The document stated below 3. Government Known as the High Council 4. Aetts Departments for various government Positions Article One: Membership 1.1. Membership in The Vlka Fenryka shall be incompatible with membership any other alliance; member nations shall therefore forsake all other alliances. 1.2. The members of the Rout will follow a simple code of laws designed to keep the peace ad uphold the honor of the pack: (i) Not being in any war when applying for membership, (ii) To help any members of the rout during military operations either through financial aid or military assistance. (iii) To uphold the honor of The Vlka Fenryka and to Article 4 of this charter. Article Two: Government 2.1. The High Council shall consist of the following: (i) Wolf King, (ii) Head Gothi, (iii) Wulfen Priest, 2.2. The High Council shall possess the sole power to set policy, enact legislation, declare war, dismiss anyone from The Vlka Fenryka, enter into binding treaties with foreign powers, grant pardons, confer honors and awards, and approve amendments to the Charter. The only exception to the above is if any treaty or agreement with a foreign power expressly prohibits any of the above actions. 2.3. The High Council will operate on a 2/3 majority on all decisions except for declarations of war, where a unanimous vote is required. 2.4. The activities of the High Council shall remain private except: (i) in the instance where the High Council decides that making public any deliberations, discussions of other communications public is in the better interest of The Rout 2.5. Each individual member of the High Council may appoint or remove any Standard Member, to any post within their relative area of responsibility, at their own discretion. 2.6. Any member of the High Council may be removed from office by a Standard Member vote of 75% or more, favouring such action. In any such vote, at least 75% of all Standard Members must vote to make the vote admissable. Article Three: Duties 3.1. The Wolf King will be responsible for the following: (i) Recruitment of new members. The High Council, at their, may turn down any application, for any reason. (ii) Internal security. Where an internal threat to The Vlka Fenryka is either implicit or explicit, The Wolf King has the right to place a temporary ban on any member of the alliance for a maximum of 14-days, before the ban must be reviewed and voted upon by the High Council. (iii) Intra-alliance relations, which includes, but is not limited to, keeping members of the alliance informed as to new legislation and decisions and mediating disputes within the alliance. 3.2. The Head Gothi will be responsible for the following: (i) Negotiating new alliances with foreign powers, though these can only be ratified by a majority vote of the High Council. (ii) Resolving disputes between The Vlka Fenryka, or any member of it, and foreign powers, be it alliances or individual nations. (iii) Inter-alliance and global relations, which primarily includes public announcements on the Forums. 3.3 The Wulfen Preist will be responsible for the following: (i) General war-time guidance for all nations, which is delegated down the military chain of command. (ii) Ensuring alliance war-readiness, even during times of peace, which includes war training and monitoring warchest levels. Article Four: Conduct 4.1. In order to best achieve the objectives of this alliance, member nations shall be expected to advance their own nations and to assist in the advancement of all alliance nations by any reasonable means. 4.2. Member nations shall be expected to act in the defense of the alliance and its allies when called upon to do so. 4.3. Member nations shall be forbidden from entering into any hostile action without permission. 4.4. The alliance may, at its discretion, refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation involved in a war in which that member was deemed to be the aggressor. Article Five: Breach of Membership 5.1. Member nations that fail to adhere to this Charter shall be subject to disciplinary action, including but not limited to probation, removal from the alliance, and/or military action. 5.2. Excessive use of foul language, distribution of explicit material, and use of discriminatory or defamatory language, as determined by a reasonable moral standard, shall be considered unacceptable behavior. Member nations judged to be in violation of the spirit of this clause shall be subject to disciplinary action. 5.3. Member nations who obstruct the operation of alliance channels, including the unauthorised deletion or distribution of material from the forums or chat rooms, shall be subject to disciplinary action proportional to the offence. Article Six: Emergency Powers 6.1. Should any member of the High Council become inactive for a period longer than 7 consecutive days without prior notice, the Jarl of their Aett may vote in proxy for them. Article Seven: Changing the Charter 7.1. Member nations shall have the right to propose an amendment to the Charter by submitting it in writing to a member of the Triumvirate. The proposal must include the current version of the Article to be amended and a text of the proposed amendments. The High Council shall review the proposal and vote upon it.